


Last Minute Complications

by orbythesea



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that what straight people are calling it nowadays?"  Post-Closing Arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Complications

"Two late nights in a row, Sis?"

It's well after eleven when she finally slips into her apartment. Her dress and hair have been smoothed down with fingers, her lipstick is freshly applied, but Owen knows her too well. "Keeping tabs on me, Owen?" She drops her keys, sets her bag on the island, and pours herself a glass of wine.

Owen reaches for a glass of his own, still smirking. "There's Chinese in the fridge," he says. "I got you cashew chicken. And there's the pizza you didn't finish last night. You should eat more."

"I eat plenty," she shoots back, letting the wine course through her veins. "Thanks for staying. Last minute complications."

"Is that what straight people are calling it nowadays?" he teases and she shushes him with a worried glance towards the kids' rooms. "Oh, stop it, they're asleep."

She doesn't say anything, just sets her wine glass down on the island and heads for the fridge to retrieve the carton of cashew chicken.

"So, last minute complications with Will? I'm so proud of you. It's like my big sister's becoming a real person!" He's grinning at her, big and wide.

"I hate the way you say his name, you know?" She dumps the cashew chicken into a bowl and sticks it in the microwave.

"Will?" he repeats, and yeah, he's not letting this one go. "Will Gardner--"

"We had a moment," she says, voice measured.

Owen snorts. "You had an orgasm," he shoots back.

She's quiet. "You can go now," she says, finally, but she's smiling and a part of her is tempted to hold up two fingers to correct his count. Instead, she lowers her voice and lets her smile turn into a grin. "You can go, because I am exhausted."

She can still hear him laughing even after the door has closed behind him.


End file.
